


Código Unido, Conflicto Dividido

by EaddyMays



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaddyMays/pseuds/EaddyMays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una mujer recientemente mordida es una mujer lobo Alfa sin manada.  Ella posee un conocimiento único de vital importancia para la supervivencia de los hombres lobo, pero ella lucha para convencer a los otros Alfas de la verdadera amenaza que causará su exterminio. La repentina aparición de una forastera hará tambalear el balance y en quien confié se convertirá en una cuestión de vida o muerte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Código Unido, Conflicto Dividido

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Code United, Conflict Divided](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502953) by [EaddyMays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaddyMays/pseuds/EaddyMays). 



> ** Este fic fue escrito en el espíritu de la paz y dedicado a todos los Wolfies del mundo. **
> 
> Traducción Crédito: @HoechOBrienSpa y @TeenWolfSp
> 
> * Muchas gracias, Wolfies, para traducir esta historia :D

 “¡NO!” El grito de angustia salió de mí antes de que pudiera dominar mis emociones. Mi ojos ardían. “¿Qué has HECHO?” Retorciéndose, montones de carne ensangrentados, pelo y pieles apiladas en montones humeantes a mis pies, ya ni siquiera reconocibles como los lobos que una vez fueron. Mis rodillas temblaban y mi estómago se revolvió cuando el olor llegó a mi nariz, y maldije mis nuevos sentidos intensificados. “No debía ser así. Manadas en guerra las unas con las otras, asesinatos, destrucción... estuvimos de acuerdo. En el Consejo... el Pacto ¿No ves lo que has hecho?” Le pregunté, incrédula de que esta Alfa podría sancionar tales actos de sus miembros de la manada.

“Si, lo veo. Veo muy claramente que los demás de nuestra especie son los que nos han hecho esto- ¡y peor! ¡Ellos rompieron primero el Pacto! ¡Tú no lo sabes! Su manada atacó a dos de nuestros jóvenes, Cole y Maddie.  Ellos no solo les mataron... ellos les hicieron... cosas... cosas que yo no sabia que otros hombres lobo fueran capaces de hacer.” Su voz se desvaneció y pude ver que le costo decirme eso. Conocía a Cole, brillante y terco, leal y lleno de promesas. Maddie, la dulce Maddie, muy diferente a los demás, sobrevivió contra todo pronóstico, ella me recordaba mucho a- a gran parte de lo que yo había perdido. Dejé atrás los recuerdos y me alejé del fantasma horripilante que había en el suelo, tanto para aclarar mi mente como para borrar el asqueroso aroma que penetraba en mi nariz.

Ella tomó aire para continuar agrediéndome con su furia encolerizada, pero yo hablé primero, “Toda mi vida he visto a gente matándose los unos a los otros por lo que ellos afirmaban que era lo 'correcto', y yo les creí y me costó todo. He perdido todo lo que he conocido y amado. ¡No tengo nada! Tú tienes una manada. Hay otras manadas. Hay Cazadores y Humanos, pero no hay un lugar para mí. Todos los sitios están vetados para mí. Conozco el dolor, conozco el deseo de venganza.”

“¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Tú te acabas de Convertir! ¿Sin embargo tú piensas que puedes conocer en tan sólo unos meses el dolor y la separación que nosotros hemos soportado durante años? ¡Tú no sabes NADA!” Ella me gritó y desde el rabillo del ojo vi a varios miembros de la manada transformándose en su forma de lobo, todo adornado por su rabia. “Estas en lo correcto. ¡No has sido invitada aquí! Tu no deberías estar aquí... estás aquí entre nosotros pretendiendo enseñarnos cómo hacer las cosas a tu manera. De una nueva forma 'correcta', pero tú no eres una Alfa aquí y es el momento de que aprendas cuál es tu lugar,” entonces ella torció sus labios con una mueca un tanto burlona y añadió, “Perra”.

Nunca.  Nunca en mi vida.... en mi otra vida...  ningún humano me llamó 'perra'.... y vivió para contarlo. Pero esto no eran humanos con formas humanas. Me recordé a mí misma que 'perra' tenía ahora un nuevo significado, que yo no era completamente humana.  Decidí recibir los insultos y las burlas como un elogio, por llamarme 'perra' ella acababa de admitir que yo ERA uno de ellos; las mujeres lobo son Perras.  Yo sabía que al alimentar su rabia no podría lograr nada, por lo que me eché a reír, con la esperanza de desarmarla, haciéndole ver que ella había admitido involuntariamente que yo era una de ellos al llamarme Perra. Muchos años liderando cazadores me habían enseñado esto: dejarse llevar por la rabia mina lo que uno quiere lograr.  

“Una 'Perra'. Sí, gracias. Aunque 'Perra Alfa' sería más preciso.”  Por un instante dejé que mis ojos se llenaran con el ámbar que se agitaba dentro de mí. “Parece ser que ambas conocemos 'cuál es mi lugar'. Pero lo que tú no sabes es que tu ira,” y alcé mi voz para que el resto de su manada pudiera escucharme; más y más de ellos habían estado transformándose al tiempo que nuestro conflicto se intensificaba “Tu ira,” continué, “en contra de otros de NUESTRA especie está enterrando lo que tú verdaderamente esperas lograr. La cooperación entre las manadas es la única manera de traer el cambio que tú afirmas querer.” Busqué en su rostro entendimiento. “Tú no puedes volver atrás en el tiempo para cambiar los errores que se cometieron en el pasado. Nadie puede.”

“¡¿Quién eres TÚ para HABLARNOS de lo que NOSOTROS podemos y no podemos hacer?! ¡TÚ también cometiste esos errores! TÚ, como Cazadora has actuado en contra de nosotros. ¡TÚ no eres una de nosotros! No puedo cambiar lo que sucedió, pero puedo vengarme. ¡Algunas manadas más pequeñas quieren una disculpa, y sí, nos merecemos una disculpa,  pero ni siquiera tendremos eso! Los hombres lobo fueron utilizados por los Cazadores, atraídos por la confianza y luego traicionados. Por lo tanto, vamos hacer que ellos sientan el mismo dolor que nos provocaron.” Sus ojos se clavaron en mí, deslizándose sobre mi cuerpo, una mirada de desdén burlón convirtió la comisura de sus labios en lo que podría haber sido un acto de desprecio, sin embargo se transformó en un gruñido amenazante y atisbé el destello de colmillos. Aun así me resistí al deseo de transformarme y desgarrar y pelear con esta Alfa, sabía que sólo iba a conseguir alimentar los problemas que nos dividían a todos y nos hacían vulnerables. Si me transformara en ese momento perdería cualquier oportunidad de hacerles ver... luché por aguantar pero la lucha en contra de mi propio cuerpo me debilitó.

Caí de rodillas en el suelo húmedo por el rocío de la hierba alta. Mi estómago se retorció y dejé escapar un seco suspiro. No me había alimentado en días y no quedaba nada en mí que pudiera purgar. Sentía como si mi cabeza pudiera partirse y quería golpearme en la cara para parar el dolor que brotaba detrás de mis ojos. Por encima del sonido de mis propias arcadas oí risas... aullidos de risa, y pensé -- que la frase ya no era una metáfora, sino una realidad. Mis dientes cortaron mi labio inferior y sabía que el Cambio tomaba el control, dejando de lado lo que quedaba de mi humanidad. El impuso era agradable, me trajo alivio. Me gustaría dejarme llevar, Transformarme y destrozarles por su rechazo ciego al cambio, arrancarles la carne de los huesos por sus burlas. 

Jadeé pesadamente donde me arrodillé y observé su paso a pocos centímetros de mi cara. “¡Eso es cierto! ¡Tú eres débil! Tú no eres una Alfa aquí. Es la hora de que acabemos contigo. Es la hora de poner fin a las otras manadas que nos atacan. Es la única manera. ¡Es nuestra manera! Empezaremos contigo y terminaremos con ellos. ¡Se han ganado nuestra venganza!” Entonces ella se movió, el pelo erizado, con la postura para atacarme.

Un grito primitivo cortó la oscuridad en el claro y otra manada atacó desde la niebla en el borde del bosque. La Alfa tuvo tiempo de pronunciar una palabra humana, “¡Eres una mentirosaaaaAAAA!” Bramó, y las palabras transformaron en un gruñido ensordecedor mientras se convertía en un enorme lobo negro grisáceo al tiempo que saltaba. Vi un destello blanco, dientes chasqueando y el rojo punzante de unos ojos feroces al abalanzarse sobre la Alfa que estaba a punto de matarme. Mis oídos se llenaron de una cacofonía de ladridos estridentes, amargos aullidos, y el horrible desgarro de carne.

Esto tiene que parar. Se mataran entre sí, pensé. “¡Tenéis que parar!” Pero mis palabras de humana medio transformada no cambiarían nada en esta pelea a muerte, tenía que reunirme con ellos como uno de ellos. Tenía que Cambiar. 

La Transformación me llegó con repentina ferocidad, ojos rojos brillando debajo de mi tosco y grueso pelaje de color caoba. Los huesos tiraron y empujaron la carne, apenas capaz de contener el rápido cambio, y las garras arañaron la tierra delante de mí. Ya no era capaz de distinguir a cada hombre lobo, tampoco importaba. En ese momento no importaba quién se equivocaba y que AMBAS estuviéramos en un error, como yo sabía. Sólo pensaba en una cosa: tengo que interceder antes de que se maten unos a otros y se termine la esperanza. Era un combate a muerte, lo tenía claro. Estos lobos se matarían unos a otros, lo que exactamente querían los Ancianos. Imprudentemente, ella se lanzó al combate desesperada por poner fin a la lucha.

Me di cuenta de mi error en el instante en que yo lo cometí. Yo no conocía salvajes maneras de luchar y seguía siendo débil, yo era una forastera, y los hombres lobo, momentáneamente distraídos por mi presencia, ahora me tenían como su enemigo común, y a su merced. Se dirigieron hacia mí con salvaje intensidad. Sus dos manadas, todavía divididas a ambos lados del caos que había estallado ante ellos, estaban ahora agazapados en su forma de lobo completa, observando con sus ojos amarillos brillantes, alimentando vicariamente sus propias bestias interiores con cada gota de sangre derramada por sus Alfas. Algunos de los lobos se lamentaron como si la lucha les doliera; otros soltaron aullidos espeluznantes hacia el cielo, alentando a su Alfa a la matanza; y otros aún encorvados y completamente inmóviles, conmocionados por la destrucción que se desplegaba entre ellos. A pesar de que luchaba, fui capaz de percibirlo todo, mis sentidos ahora miles de veces más agudizados desde que recibí el Mordisco hacía casi un año. En la claridad de ese instante, me di cuenta de que no tenía el poder de frenar a los hombres lobo de destruirse a sí mismos. Poderosas mandíbulas se hundieron entre mis omóplatos y me hicieron retorcerme. La lucha se redujo, sabían que me tenían expuesta y yo sabía que iba a morir. Pero no así, decidí, no como un hombre lobo. Reuní mis últimas fuerzas y volví a mi forma humana.

Aturdida por el inesperado cambio, se detuvo lo suficiente para que yo les pudiera decir, “Está bien, prefiero irme para siempre que quedarme aquí y ver cómo os destruís unos a otros. Es lo que Ellos quieren y no puedo--” fue imposible saber qué Alfa saltó primero a por mi ahora humana, vulnerable garganta. Me armé de valor para el inevitable agarre de los colmillos que yo sabía que iban a desgarrar mi cuello y drenar mi sangre en la acogedora tierra.

Y entonces se fueron. Desvanecidos en el aire. 

“Pensaba que estabas muerta,” dije, aunque no me di cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta hasta que oí una controlada, gélida respuesta. 

“Eso es gracioso. Yo también lo pensé.”

Me sobresalté al oír la voz, no porque no la conociera, sino por todo lo contrario. La conocía, mejor que la mía propia. Saliendo de debajo de un elevado pino en el borde del claro, vi, aturdida, cómo una figura encapuchada colocó una flecha y estiró la cuerda del arco haciéndolo crujir con tensión. Al oírlo, todos los lobos se quedaron paralizados en su sitio, las orejas tiesas en alerta, los ojos fijos en la amenaza que se acercaba. La arquera se acercó a grandes zancadas silenciosas a través del claro; la luz de la luna brillando en la punta de la flecha de plata... Una flecha apuntando directamente a mí. Un sudor frio se deslizó por mi espalda y me quedé paralizada. Mi hija. 

En lo que dura un suspiro, ella estaba allí, mi hija, elevándose ante mí como los pinos que nos rodeaban. Era ella. Mi pequeña. No, pensé, esta no es la chica que yo recordaba, la chica que la última vez que vi se reía con su mejor amiga acerca de ropa, fiestas y chicos. Por supuesto,  esta es mi hija, pero no es una niña. Ella ha cambiado... se ha fortalecido, probablemente por el dolor, pensé, pero algo... pero algo no- abruptamente mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

“Coge esto. Póntelo,” me ordeno, quitándose su pesado abrigo de los hombros. “Es de lana, no de piel. Aunque por pudor espero que perdones la ironía,” y había una inconfundible amargura en su burlona sonrisa. 

“Ángel, espera...” Le susurré. Ella me ignoró. Volviéndose para enfrentarse a los hombres lobo, lo intenté de nuevo, esta vez con más urgencia, “¡ángel, por favor!”

Mi hija dejó escapar un agudo, poco familiar sonido, casi una carcajada, y ella alzó tanto su voz que me dolieron los oídos aún sensibles por el reciente cambio.

“¡¿'Ángel'?¡” Esa risa de nuevo. “Definitivamente no un 'Ángel', madre... pero te has acercado,” y había un tono burlón que nunca le había escuchado. De repente una ráfaga de viento nos golpeó como una bofetada. La suciedad y las agujas de pino volaron a mi alrededor. Me tapé la cara al mismo tiempo que un sonido, como el estallido de un trueno, rompió la tranquilidad del aire de antes del amanecer. Busqué a mi hija, asustada de que una amenaza invisible se acercara, tenía que intentar protegerla. Pero allí estaba ella. Iluminado por la luna, su pelo de ébano se soltó de su trenza y cayó en cascada en mitad de su espalda- me sequé los ojos con el borde del abrigo. Pero su pelo caía en ondas entre... alas. Dos alas de color azul grisáceo oscuro... Sí. Mi hija... tenía... alas. Mi hija se había Convertido.

Ella se puso en pie con los brazos estirados, y pude ver cómo el color aterciopelado del inferior de esas alas hacía rebotar la luz de la luna sobre las manadas de lobos sorprendidos ante ella. Me dijeron que ella estaba muerta, que ella murió defendiéndolo a ÉL, a pesar de mis advertencias, ella murió, eso dijeron, por ÉL, en sus... Oh, dios mío... en sus brazos. Ella le amaba y peor aún, -él le amaba a ella. Ahora lo sabía. Y en lugar de verla morir, aún peor, era responsable de su muerte, pero él la mordió. No podría haber otra explicación. Él la mordió y la Transformó en... esto.  Los lobos comenzaron a ponerse ansiosos y ella rompió la noche con otro penetrante sonido como de una risa... no. Igual que un halcón, un halcón peregrino. Nadie movió un músculo, quietos y preparados para lo inimaginable. Aparentemente, yo NO soy la única que no lo sabe todo, pensé con una inapropiada alegría.

Sin avisar, mi hija saltó con una grácil ferocidad hacia los Alfas, a quienes momentos antes ella había clavado al suelo con sus flechas. Las puntas de las garras plateadas brillaron cuando ella se lanzó sobre ellos y soltó sus flechas. Luego ella estaba en el aire. Ladeó su cuerpo para depositarse bruscamente y rasgar profundamente por encima de las manadas de lobo acobardados, quienes se quejaron al mismo tiempo que ella giraba más ampliamente alrededor del claro. Era amenazante. Era... hermoso.

Él -ese chico- la había amado. Le había dado alas. Yo había aprendido lo suficiente desde que me Mordieron como para saber que cuando somos mordidos, nuestra verdadera naturaleza interior se revela y cambiamos de Forma en la criatura que estamos destinados a ser. La ironía no pasó desapercibida en mí, de que me había convertido en lo mismo que yo había cazado, temido, y despreciado por tanto tiempo. ‘El karma es una perra,’ o eso dicen, y ahora yo era una, también... literalmente. 

Pero, ella... mi Ángel, a quien yo había llorado por su muerte, se había Convertido. Pero se había Convertido en un halcón. Nunca. Nunca en todos mis años como Cazadora había escuchado tal cosa; y en ninguna parte del Libro, ese libro tan codiciado y custodiado por los Ancianos, mencionaba nada acerca de Convertirse en-

La miré fijamente. Un momento en que las alas azules grisáceas y la parte interior marrón estaban creando una sombra más profunda contra los haces de luz de las estrellas. En el momento siguiente, su espiral reveló su parte inferior aterciopelada, moteada de marrón con reflejos de plata que brillaban en las puntas de sus garras. Mi visión se empañó con amor, con pesar, con su simple belleza. Su ser por encima de nosotros. Entonces, mas rápido de lo que yo podía imaginar, ella se lanzó hacia el suelo y mi corazón se llenó con el miedo de que algo fuera mal y la vería morir ante mis ojos, incapaz de pararlo. Pero de repente, allí estaba ella. Con una grácil elegancia que contrastaba con las poderosas alas de Halcón, aterrizó en el lugar exacto desde el que saltó. Se agachó, con sus alas plegadas alrededor de ella, y luego se puso de pie,  nuevamente... excepto por una franja negra rasgada que caía por su mejilla de marfil. Y entonces pude verlas, plumas leonadas que aun caían sobre su torso hasta la parte superior de sus piernas, quitándole el pudor, aunque de otro modo yo le habría puesto el abrigo de lana y mi propio pudor aparecería. Eso es un truco bastante útil, pensé, voy a conseguir que ella me enseñe cómo hacer algo así.

Su calmada, pero completamente autoritaria voz, interrumpió mis reflexiones acerca del pudor. Mantuvo la mirada de todos los lobos con gran atención y les dijo-  NOS dijo, “Como podéis ver, las cosas no son lo que vosotros percibís que deben ser, ni lo que os enseñaron que son. De hecho, vuestra fuerza ha causado muchos cambios positivos, pero vuestra lucha interna amenaza con destruiros y eso es exactamente lo que Ellos quieren.”

Esperó que esas palabras calaran a través de la admiración con la que ella inicialmente nos golpeó a todos nosotros. Algunos empezaron a moverse inquietos, ansiosos por escucharla. “Hay Fuerzas,” continuó, “quienes están trabajando encubiertos para venceros.” Esto provocó murmullos y miradas inquietas hacia mí. “No son Cazadores. No Verdaderos Cazadores. Verdaderos Cazadores, actualmente bajo la dirección de mi padre, son--”

Ante esto me estremecí. Mi aliento se quedó atrapado en mi pecho y sentía cómo si mi corazón se derrumbara en sí mismo. ¿Él sabía que ella estaba viva y no me había enviado un mensaje? ¿Él le había dicho a ella que yo me había Convertido? ¿Su ira la había mantenido alejada de mí? Había tantas cosas que quería decirle a mi dulce Ángel, tantas cosas por las que pedir perdón... la sangre rugía en mis oídos y me perdí sus palabras.

“--por eso es por lo que necesitan nuestra ayuda. El Viejo Código ya no existe,” Los Verdaderos Cazadores 'No Cazan a Aquellos Que Les Cazan', Hay un Nuevo Código. Código por el que TODOS podremos vivir y buscar la felicidad SI trabajamos juntos. Sí, todavía están aún los que tienen que aprender y sí, PUEDEN enseñarles. NOSOTROS podemos enseñarles- SI trabajamos juntos.” Ella entonces se giró y me miró. Sonrió e hizo desvanecer toda la aprensión que había dentro de mí, con la calidez de su amor hacia mí, que todavía podía ver en su ojos. Había cosas que tenía que enmendar y confiar para reconstruir, pero la esperanza se había renovado y eso siempre supone la diferencia.

Antes de que ella continuara desplegó sus alas nuevamente, y esta vez el movimiento fue global más que aterrador.

Ella dijo, “Sólo con el Trabajo en Equipo y usando nuestros Poderes de Transformación persistiremos. Sólo con la paz y la paciencia de la gran variedad de cada criatura maravillosa en nuestras filas nos Uniremos. Y solamente estando Unidos traeremos un cambio positivo y finalmente pondremos fin a la crueldad de aquellos que buscan el poder por Vía de los Conflictos y Medios de Totalitaria Violencia.”

Nadie habló. Nadie se movió. Desde dentro de los grupos de lobos un aullido solitario estallé en un grito para que las manadas actuaran. Las cabezas se echaron hacia atrás y la noche se llenó con aullidos, y fueron contestando por llamadas distantes, no sólo en el claro, sino a lo largo del bosque a nuestro alrededor, retumbando en las colinas, cada llamada como un faro en las colinas. Todo vibró con energía y entusiasmo.

Mi hija, esta increíble persona, se acercó a mí y puso mis brazos a su alrededor, tímidamente al principio, temiendo que la pudiera hacer daño de alguna manera; ¡No sabía cómo abrazarla con las alas! Pero sentí su risa ante mi torpeza, por lo que la abracé tan fuerte como pude y aun así no parecía suficiente.  

“Nunca más,” susurró en mi oído.

“Nunca más,” le prometí. “Juntas.” 

“Por siempre,” agregó.

Rompí nuestro abrazo y pregunté, “¡¿Me acabas de hacer alguna broma de pájaros?!”

“Es sólo que estoy de acuerdo contigo: debemos permanecer juntos... ”, respondió ella.

“¡Lo has echo de nuevo! Auch, eso es horrible,” dije, riendo.

“Lo siento, tengo una verdadera garra para los juegos de palabras,” bromeó.

“Si sigues con esto volar los estribos”. Dije, tratando de recuperar el aliento. 

Ella estalló en carcajadas, “¡PARA! Oh, Dios mío, mamá, eres terrible con esto. Simplemente no lo intentes. ¡Por favor!”

No dudo de lo ridículas que parecíamos, dobladas de la risa, ella entre sus plumas, yo lastimada y tiritando bajo su abrigo de lana áspera. Si embargo, la risa hizo que conectáramos, comenzó a sanarnos y se me ocurrió que no había pasado muy poco tiempo de mi vida riendo. Pero esa noche fue el comienzo del cambio... y yo iba a empezar conmigo misma.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
